Something Beautiful
by insatiablexcharisma
Summary: She had done too much running in the last two years and managed to keep a big secret from him. But now that they're both working together and that sparks are still floating around, Leah won't be able to hide things for much longer.
1. The return

**Well, here's to a long time without writing anything at all. **

**I'm beyong excited with this story so I hope I can get you guys just as excited. **

**There's two OC's in this story - I own both Leah and Jody.**

**Leah will be played by Leighton Meester. **

**Please review, if you feel like it. Hope you enjoy! **

**- Reese**

* * *

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. July 14, 2013. Money in the Bank was being held in that same local, that same day, that very year. Needless to say, Leah Stevens was excited - very excited in fact. Two of her best friends were part of the All Stars ladder match, the divas match revolved around two of her closest friends and Leah was signing back with the company that very same night. The brunette sure had enough reasons to be happy.

Even though all that, Leah couldn't shake off the nervousness she had about returning after so long - especially now _he_ was there.

Feeling the trembling on her right leg, Leah's hand went to her jeans' pocket as she removed her phone. She smiled at the picture the screen showed, before her thumb pressed the green buttom by the left side of the screen.

"Hey dad, I just landed." Leah started, as she stood leaning against the wall, waiting for her bags.

"I thought you'd have." The voice of one Million Dollar Man spoke up. "Who's picking you up?"

"Jay is. He got here yesterday, said he would come for me after he hit the gym." Leah smiled at the mention of her best friend. She hadn't seen Jay in such a long time.

"Alright. Don't forget to call after you sign the papers, alright?" Leah chuckled at the question, agreeing to give her dad a call. Since she had told the Hall of Famer about her plans to return, he had been more then supporting of her, which didn't go unappreciated by the former diva. "Well, I've gotta go now. There's a little man here who wants to speak to you."

"Mommy." Leah closed her eyes at the warm of her son's voice. She had seen that kid less then six hours ago but she was already missing him very much.

"Hi baby. You woke up well?" With her head leaning against the cold wall and her free hand resting in the warm of her jackett, Leah paid attention as her almost three year old told her his every morning steps. "You gotta be a good boy, alright? Momma's coming for you on tuesday so you have to be good, these couple of days, alright?"

"I will." The little boy, held the phone against his right ear with the support of both his hands, as he slowly nodded his head. His grandmother watched him from the kitchen table she was setting as he grandfather stood by his side, smiling at the little boy's innocence. "I'm gonna miss you."

Leah closed her eyes, fighting to held back the tears that were threatning to fall. "I'll miss you two. But you'll see, soon enough mommy's gonna be there and then she's gonna take you to see uncle Phil and uncle Jay.."

"Alright." The expression on the little boy's face changed from one of sadden to a happier one. "But don't forget."

"Never, Jody."

* * *

"Well, this looks pretty amazing." Leah commented as she watched the stage for tonight's PPV, Jay right by her side.

"It does." The older man agreed, never taking his eyes off of the shorter woman. It didn't go unnoticed by Leah, though. Jay, he was never one to be discret - he was the exact opposite, actually. He was that sort of person that if you said not to look somewhere, the first thing he would do was look that same direction.

"What?"

"I've really missed you, shorty." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the moment was rather sweet between the two friends - even if he had kind of blown it with the nickname. Oh God, did Leah hate being called shorty!

Leah shrugged off his arms, with playful indiference. "Yeah, well, you've been remembered from time to time."

Jay chuckled, bringing her closer and wrapping both arms around her neck. Leah's arms craved their way to Jay's waist as she rested her head in his chest. She did miss him deeply. It was never easy being away from your friends and while Leah had some fantastic friends, it was rare the occasions she got to spend in their company.

"What's this sight I'm seeing?" Phil Brooks' voice echoed from down the stage and Leah could have not run faster towards the tattoed man. Wrapping her arms around him, just like she previously had them around Jay.

"I've missed you too, Stevens." Phil chuckled and wrapped his own arms around the brunette.

"Stop mocking me!" Leah complained, stepping away from her friend. "Can I just be happy to finally see you guys or are you gonna be jerks about it?"

"By all means, be happy!" Phil crossed his arms over his chest, flashing her a well known smirk.

Leah rolled her eyes at the two men - as much as she loved both guys to death, they could be unsufferable. "Where's Lay? I need someone who will appreacite me."

"We do appreaciate you, shorty." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I fucking hate you." Both guys chuckled as Jay held his hands up in a surrounding way.

"I don't know where Lay is though. We drove together but she went her own way." Phil informed her.

The three walked together towards catering, thinking they would come across their English friend. Leah was never one to have plenty of girlfriends. Probably because she pratically grew up around only men. But back in 2007, upon meeting Layla, Leah could never complain about not having a girl to hang out with - the two got along extremely well and Layla was definitely one of Leah's best friend.

In all honesty, as much as they annoyed the hell out of her, Leah was really thankful for every great person she had in her life. Since her first run in the WWE, she had made a fantastic group of her friends that consisted of her, Phil, Layla, Jay and her older brother Ted. These five, they did everything together back in the day - they worked together, travelled together, ate together, trained together. _Just everything_.

"Lay." Leah squealed excited as the English diva came in her eyesight. Layla had her back turned to Leah, but she could recognize her friend's voice anywhere.

"Leah." Layla squealed right back, with as much excitment as Leah had and turned to face Leah and the two men beside her. "Ahhh!" She run to her friend, giving her a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Lay."

* * *

Soon enough the arena was filled with the fans, who pantiently waited for the show to start, and with every superstar and diva who were now getting ready for the PPV. Leah had separated herself from Layla as she went to get dressed. The diva was playing part of the divas match that had Kaitlyn facing the new Divas champion AJ Lee.

"So how's Jody?" Phil asked, taking Leah off of her thoughts.

"He's good." Leah smiled. "He stayed with my parents, I'm gonna go pick him up on tuesday."

Phil nodded. "You don't have to worry about this, you know? We're gonna be here and we're gonna help. Sure it's gonna be an adjustment but we'll make it."

"Thanks Phil, really." Leah smiled. "I'm kinda not used to you not being an ass. What's up with that?" Leah teased him, only earning a simple roll of eyes.

While making her way towars the room she was meeting Paul in, Leah couldn't help but remember a similiar arena she was in a couple years ago. She had given birth just five months before but she didn't want to miss Jay's big moment. So, that night, she left Jody with her parents and came to watch her best friend become World champion. God, was she proud that night!

Knocking on the door she was indicated, she awaited a response and only opened the wood door once she got it. Closing it carefully behind her, she made her way towards the desk that separated her from Paul and shook his hand.

"It's great to see you again, Leah."

"You too." Leah replied honestly. She had last seen Paul two weeks ago, when she was given her contract to read over and some time to think about it - that time, also Stephanie and Mr. McMahon being present in the small reunion.

"So, we've been after you for a long time Leah." Paul started and Leah just knew he wanted her answer right away. "Is it a yes or is it a no?"

She had concerns about coming back. The fact she had a son of only two years and a half being the main one - but there were others.

_Jonathan Good._

He was a part of the WWE roster right now and Leah couldn't run from him any longer. She had done enough running since the night she and Jon had slept together, more then three years ago.

It was not like she hadn't seen him since. She would see him sometimes, she would see him everytime she came to a show - but that was completely different. On those times, they would talk and then Leah would go back home and progress with her life.

She remembered the first time she saw him after two whole years. Extreme Rules 2012. The PPV was held in Chicago where Leah was living and she was backstage - and so was Jon and a few of the other rookies. She was paying attention to Phil's match against Chris Jericho, when he stopped next to her.

_"Pretty good match, huh?"_

_Leah's head turned from the televisor towards the man by her side. Looking at him was just mere confirmation to what she already knew - she would recognize his voice anywhere. _

_She swallowed, nervous. Two years without seeing him and he still had the same damn effect he had on her before - with only asking a simple fucking question._

_She merely nodded, before returning her attention towards the screen. That was it - the two stood watching the match for a couple minutes without exchanging a word and soon enough, one of the other guys were calling him and he was gone. _

Leah didn't see much of him after that, except the night he debuted. It was 18th November, one day after Jody's birthday and Leah brought the small child backstage. Needless to say she had no idea Jon was actually debuting that same day.

He and other two rookies interfered in Phil's match and helped him retain the title. It was actually pretty great. She saw him from a far and he saw her too. She smiled at him, congratulating him and he nodded her way.

They talked again at Payback, just the month before and that was actually their first conversation in a very long time.

_Leah was just walking out of Mr. McMahon's office, after discussing once again the possibility of her return, when she came across him - all sweaty, carrying a bottle of water in one hand and his title on the other._

_Leah stopped unsure of what to do. He stopped hoping this was his chance to actually talk to her again. _

_"Hey." _

_"Hi." Leah replied. "Congratulations. It was pretty great." _

_"You saw it?"_

_"Just the beggining, I had a small and fast meeting with your bosses."_

_"Are they about to become your bosses again, Leah?" Jon asked, curiosity taking the best of him._

_She remained silent for a bit, "I'm considering it."_

_Jon nodded. "Think it through. I think it would be great if you did return." Leah narrowed her eyebrows at his comment. "I know I'd love to see your pretty face on a daily basis."_

_She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm sure you would."_

_With that, she simply left the United States Champion and made her way back to where she knew she would find her friends._

Signing with the WWE right now would mean she would see him all the time. _Jody would see him_. And he would see Jody.

Leah didn't need that. As selfish as it sounded, and she knew it did, she couldn't deal with _him_ in their life right now.

She sighed, taking the contract they had given her two weeks ago from her purse. "You've got me."

Paul couldn't hide his excitment, which was something Leah appreciated at the moment. Handing her a pen, Leah signed her name on it, before returning both items to the COO of the company.

"I'm glad we've got Leah DiBiase back." Paul got up from his chair and held his hand out for Leah. The brunette woman got out of her seat and shook the man's hands.

"So am I."

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. July 14, 2013. Money in the Bank. Leah DiBiase is officialy back.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Leah returns to the RAW after Money in the Bank.**

**Leah comes across Jon. **

**Review! Favourite! Follow!**


	2. Welcome Back

**Before anything else, thank you for reviewing as well as following. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure did enjoy a lot writing this one!**

**Please leave a review or so! Thank you!**

**- Reese**

* * *

Leah woke up the morning after with the noises coming from outside her bedroom. She slowly got up and walked out the door, coming across Jay, Phil and Layla making breakfast.

"Really? You guys can't eat without so much noise?" She asked, walking up to the three and taking a seat on top of the kitchen counter.

"Good morning to you too." Phil rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"You want pancakes?" Layla asked, as she finished setting up the plates in the small table.

"You're making pancakes in a hotel room?" Leah asked, shaking her head. "I believe the hotel serves breakfast, possibly they even got pancakes."

"They don't have Jay's pancakes." Layla stood next to Jay as he finished doing one of his famous and delicious pancakes. "You know you love them, just shut it."

"Well, I want two." Leah earned a couple of stares from the three people in the room. "What? Just because I complained it doesn't mean I don't want to eat them."

* * *

"So, what exactly is the 'grand plan' they've got for you?" Phil asked as they made their way from Pennsylvania to Brooklyn, New York - where RAW was being held that monday night.

The four of them and most of WWE superstars had stood in Pennsylvania after the PPV and were only doing their two hours drive to Brooklyn today.

All four of them were in Phil's tour bus and while they were mostly doing their own thing - with the boys playing a game of cards, Layla watching some movie on Netflix and Leah playing a game on her phone - they did some talking from time to time.

"I really don't know." Leah shrugged, facing the boys instead of her phone screen. "While we were talking options, they laid out a few ideas to bring me back but I really don't know which one they decided on."

"But you're returning tonight, right?" Layla asked from down the corner.

"I think so."

"Maybe they'll have AJ laying out an open challenge, with you showing up and winning the title." Jay suggested.

"God no!" Leah refused to even consider that. "I never thought I would be turning down the title, but I'm definitely not ready for it."

"C'mon, it's not like you haven't wrestled in those three years." Phil popped in the conversation. "You've had matches, even if you only count the ones you've had against me over the past couple of years - you know, the ones where I repeatedly kicked your ass."

"Funny!" Leah replied, sarcastically. "I don't recall you kicking my ass at all, though. I've beat you fair and square."

"Let's not do this thing where you both say you've kicked each other's asses, even though there's no actual proof of any of it happening." Layla pleaded with her friends, not feeling like hearing Phil and Leah endless argument for the rest of the trip.

"You're great Leah and you're gonna do just fine in whatever they decide." Jay tried to tranquilize her.

"I'm not ready to go back to the ring just yet."

"If not wrestling, how is it you want them to introduce you back?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I can be a valet or ring announcer or do commentary - just anything but get into the ring." Leah told them. "It's been three years, guys. It's too long! I don't think I'm ready to face any diva on that roster."

The rest of the drive went by rather fast and in no time, the four were in the arena.

"Well, we got here early." Jay said after taking a quick look at his watch.

"Blame Leah for it." Phil complained as the four gathered their things.

"Hey, I told you guys I had to be here early. I have a meeting with Paul and Stephanie, alright?"

The four of them walked out the bus, bags in hands and waving at a few fans who were already there. Once inside the building, they went their different ways - with Leah making her way towards the office she was meeting Paul and Stephanie in and agreeing to meeting the three once she was done.

With a soft knock on the door, she merely waited for an answer before stepping in. Once she got it, she opened the door to find both Paul and Stephanie in, sitting by the rounded table.

"Paul, Stephanie hi." The brunette closed the door behind her and took a sit on one of the two free chairs.

"Leah, right on time." Paul complimented the young girl.

"I tried." Leah nodded.

The chit chat was done and over with. Stephanie passed Leah a few papers - basic notions of what was the plan to bring her back. Leah was in fact making her triumphant return tonight but she was indeed surprised by how she was doing it.

"We all thought it would make up to an interesting storyline, also would be good to show a little character from you before getting you right back in the ring." Stephanie explained the idea.

"It seems good." Leah took her eyes out of the papers she had in her hands and looked at the couple in front of her. "I wasn't really confident about getting in the ring so soon, but I'm definitely digging this."

Paul chuckled. "We thought you would enjoy it."

"Thank you, for trusting me enough to pull this off."

Leah was out of the office not much longer after. Both Stephanie and Paul had been very nice to her and offered to help with anything she thought she would struggle with and after running a few details by them, the brunette was out and about.

She didn't get far away before being stopped by Bryan Danielson - or Daniel Bryan. Leah knew the guy really well - with both belonging in the same circle of friends. When Leah left the company, Daniel was taking his first steps in it and it made Leah extremely happy to see how far the 'goat-face' superstar - as he was now called - had come.

"My eyes are not deceiving me then, it is you." Bryan in a joking manner addressed the girl.

"It is me." Leah nodded. "Is the facial hair starting to interfere with your vision?" Leah teased. The two had definitely a very light friendship - they would always tease each other, no matter what. It just worked for them!

Bryan hugged the returning diva, completely ignoring her comment. "You've got no answer so you hug me? Weak." Leah continued with the teasing, but did wrap her arms around the superstar.

Bryan rolled his eyes and once he was about to speak, Brie showed up next to him. "Hey." She gave him a smile and only then seemed to take knowledge of the other woman. "Hey Leah."

"Hi Brie." Leah gave her a smile. The two weren't really close, they had never really hung out much. Only when Brie and Bryan started going out did she started spending time with Bryan's friends - meaning her as well - and right then, Leah quit so they never got much time to get to know each other.

Bryan kissed Brie's cheek before turning his attention back towards the returning diva. "So yesterday wasn't enough to catch up with everyone?"

Leah smiled, she thought by now Punk would have told Bryan something, yet she was happy he hadn't because she definitely wanted to be the one to share the good news. "I'm back." She shrugged her shoulders up, holding up the papers she had just got.

Bryan took the papers out of her hand and looked at the first page reading just a few lines out of the plans to bring the brunette back. "This is great. I can't believe you're actually coming back."

Leah chuckled, taking the papers out of Bryan's hands. "Well believe it, because it's true."

"This is great Leah, really." Bryan smiled, giving Leah a quick hug. "I'm really glad you're making it back in the business."

"It's really great, Leah." Brie agreed, showing Leah an honest smile.

"Thanks guys." Leah smiled right back at the sweet couple.

* * *

"This looks great. I think it's a good idea." Phil replied as he read over the papers Leah had brought back from Stephanie's office.

"You think I can pull it off?" Leah asked. Suddenly, she was feeling more and more nervous as the show's time to start was coming up.

"I think you can pull off anything you put your mind to." Phil told her, handing back the few papers. "You're gonna do great, don't overthink it."

"Thanks."

Jay walked in the locker room, directed towards them. He took the papers out of Leah's hand and took a seat in one of the chairs spread out across the room. "This looks great." Jay nodded, giving the first page a look over. "Doubting yourself, are you?"

"Hey, I'm gonna kill it." Leah replied, with slightly more security. Both men chuckled at the brunette's sudden confidence outburst.

The room went silent and Jay checked his watch just at the right time. "You do know the show starts in less than thirty minutes, don't you?"

"You're joking?" Leah asked, completely oblivious to the time. "I still need to get changed and head to make up and hair." She sighed, collecting her stuff and making her way towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck!"

"Break a leg." Both guys shouted, right before the sound of the door closing.

* * *

RAW had just started when Leah was in the make-up room. A few divas were there, also getting ready for the show. Both Brie and Nikki, Natalya and Layla were with Leah in the room as they all payed attention to Brad Maddox, who badly enough, was kicking off the monday night show.

_"You know, Vickie Guerrero was great; but I'm determined to be the greatest general manager of all time." Brad was about to continue before the familiar theme of the actual WWE champion interrupted him.. _

Nikki, of course, she was always pretty excited to see her boyfriend in the ring - whether just simply cutting a promo or in an actual match.

"John looks great, doesn't he?" Nikki turned her head towards all the girls, a playful smirk on her lips.

Sure John wasn't bad in the eye, but there were a lot other superstars Leah, herself, found way more attractive than John Cena.

Back in the ring, Brad and the WWE champion were then interrupted by Randy Orton - the Money in the Bank briefcase holder.

"Well, that's some fine piece of ass." Ariane, or Cameron to the WWE universe, was the one to exclaim from over the door. Every girl turned to face her as she walked in closer to the plasma tv. "Oh yeah!"

Leah chuckled at the girl, sure there were no dull moments when that woman was around.

An argument between all the girls was installed right there and then. Who was the most attractive man, apparently was the big issue. We had John Cena vs Randy Orton - and while every diva voted in and gave her piece of mind, Leah stood in silence listening to everyone else.

"What about you, Leah?" Nattie was the one to make all the heads turn to her. "What do you say?"

Leah simply shrugged. Neither of those were the type of men she would usually go for. "I guess I'm siding with Orton on this."

"While I cannot ever understand you girls - " Nikki started off. "You keep it that way and turn those eyes towards the recent divorced guy instead of my man."

"Alright, but let's not forget every other guy on the damn roster." Leah just knew Ariane was getting ready to start another round of 'who's hotter?'. "Out of every guy, spill it out ladies."

"I'm obviously sticking with John." Nikki was the first one to comment this time.

"I've only got eyes for my man." Brie simply said, with a smile that Leah found to be incredibly beautiful. In her opinion, it just showed how much Brie trully loved Bryan.

Trinity, also known as Naomi, walked in the room full of divas already in her ring gear. She was immediately meet with the question of the hour from her partner, Ariane.

"Jon, obviously." Trin easily replied. The woman had been dating Jimmy Uso - birth name, Jon - for quite a few years and the two were getting ready to walk down the aisle sometime soon. "Do I dare to ask who you're saying?"

"Well, there's some fine men out there." Ariane stated. "But, girl - have you seen Dean Ambrose?" Leah froze as she listened to Jon's ring name. "Uh uh! That man could take me for a walk at anytime."

"Ariane." Every other diva chuckled at the one half of the 'Funkadactyls', except for Leah and Layla - who focused on her best friend's expression.

Leah turned her head towards Layla, completely taken a back. Out of every guy, Leah wasn't expecting to hear 'Dean Ambrose' being called out, at all. Not that Jon wasn't the first guy to cross her mind when the question was first placed but Leah was surprised to hear his name out of any other diva.

"I've gotta go." Leah got out of her chair, turning towards the door. "See you later."

As soon as she said it, she was out of that door, leaving five very confused divas and one very worried friend.

* * *

_It's later that night, after the footage of Vickie Guerrero manifesting outside the arena earlier that day that Triple H walks in on Brad's office with a proud smile. Brad, who was on the phone, hang up immediately focusing all of his attentions on the man._

_"Have you been enjoying the show?" Brad asked, smiling._

_"It's not been a bad work Brad." HHH nodded. "But... I've been thinking and, maybe you'd do a better job if you had some help." _

_"Help?" Brad asked confused._

_"Yes, help. Someone to make the decisions you can't and that's why I hired someone to help you take care of the show" HHH said proudly of his decision. "Let's call it, the new co-GM of Monday Night RAW." _

_Brad nodded, waiting nervously for HHH to say who it was he had hired. _

_"Brad, meet your new partner." HHH replied as Leah DiBiase was shown on the screen, with a smile on her face. "Leah DiBiase, this is Brad Maddox." HHH said as the screen faded. _

"And cut." The producer shouts. Almost immediately, Paul leaves Brad and Leah to 'get to know each other' under the excuse he has some calls to make or so. Brad, despite the cocky bastard he may seem, was actually a pretty cool guy.

The two talked for a few minutes as they got around the basics with each other. After all, they would be working together for some time so it would be good to at least be on good terms with each other.

"I saw you around like once. We came to RAW and I think you were Divas Champion at the time." Brad told her while the two sat in catering chatting. "I was in OVW at the time and we didn't get the chance to be at RAW unless you guys were in Kentucky so it was always a big deal."

"It's a different experience coming backstage to watch it on tv or so. When I was away and RAW was in Chicago, I would always come backstage - it's completely different." Leah agreed.

"I thought you were from Mississippi?" Brad asked.

"No, my parents live there but I moved to Chicago around 2009 and I remained there." Leah told him. "Though, I spend a lot of time in Mississippi because of my son."

"Yeah, Jody isn't it?" Brad asked, unsure. "I saw him backstage a few months ago with Punk. Let's say Punk was struggling to keep the kid quiet."

"That's Jody for ya." Leah chuckled. "He's in the running phase, I guess."

"He'll be coming on the road with you?" Brad asked, taking a sip on his water.

Leah nodded. "I'm catching a plane to Mississippi after RAW and then I'm gonna catch you guys on Saturday. Let's see how it works to have him on the road."

The two didn't talk for much longer and a few minutes later, Leah left Brad with a few other guys and went her own way towards the divas locker room to change. Once inside, she came across Brie and Nikki, Alicia Fox, Layla and Nattie. Every single one of them congratulated her on the new role as GM. That alone made Leah feel a whole lot better to be doing it - she herself was not as sure as these girls that she was gonna nail the job.

Leah took of her make up, while the five other divas in the room kept on doing their own thing. Leah would ocasionally check the match that was going on. Rob Van Dam vs Chris Jericho had been on for some time now and so far Jericho had the upper hand.

"You're alright?" The brunette diva with an English accent placed the question, once she got next to her.

Leah shrugged, looking at her through the mirror. "I'm fine."

"You got pretty shaken up after Ariane mentioned Dean." Layla told her careful, trying to study her expression.

Leah stopped what she was doing and turned on her chair to face the older diva. "She caught me by surprise, okay? Sure at the moment I stressed out, but I'm fine now."

"Now you are but what happens when you actually see him?"

"I don't know." Leah said, turning back to face the mirror. "I will cross that bridge when I get there."

Leah finished taking off her make up and changed clothes after. Getting inside some skinny jeans and a black top that hang slightly above her belly button , she finished her look with a pair of sneakers. Leah proceded to put everything inside her bag and once ready, she said her goodbyes to the other girls.

Leah walked out of the building but didn't get far away from the door. Hidden in the shadows, a male figure with a cigarette between his index and his middle finger. Once he spoke up, Leah knew exactly who it was. There was the fucking bridge she had to cross over, right behind her.

Leah turned around and once he gave a step closer to her, she actually saw his face. "Hey."

"Leaving already?" Jon asked, taking a drag.

"I actually have a plane to catch. I'm flying home." Leah told him, looking back towards the parking lot.

Jon nodded. "So general manager, huh?"

Leah shrugged. This was awkward, really, really awkward. "It will give me the time to just perfect my moves before getting back in the ring."

"You know you can come to me if you need help." Jon threw the remaining of his cigarette on the floor and took a few steps closer to Leah. "I can teach you some moves."

Leah looked up at him. Now that they were this close, Leah was suddenly more nervous than anything else. "Smooth."

Leah turned her back on him and took a few steps away, only then turning to face him but never stopping. "I can manage."

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Leah spends a few days in Mississippi with Jody and her parents.**

**She has a heart to heart with her father. **

**Leah and Jody return to the road.**

**Review! Favourite! Follow!**


	3. Back On The Road

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I try to get a chapter one once a week at least, but last week was a very hard time for me, so once again, I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had a great time writing it, specially because I feel such love for Leah and I really wanted to show you guys some of her background before starting to write Leah and Jon. Next chapter, Leah and Jon will be the main focus and we'll be going down memory lane.**

**Well, with all that being out there. ****Please leave a review or so! Thank you!**

**- Reese**

* * *

Her few days at home were about to end. Pretty soon, Leah would be back on the road, this time with Jody - and she sure had mixed feelings about it.

Of course, she was pretty happy with returning to the job and being able to, once again, do what she loved. Plus, going back to travelling with her friends like she previously did. On the other side, she didn't feel great about spending so much time away from her family and she definitely didn't feel to secure about Jody being so close to Jon.

Most of the superstars and divas were travelling down to Texas, where RAW was being held the following monday on saturday so Paul had called her and told her to be there that day, which gave Leah one extra day at home.

"I was thinking about driving to Atlanta tomorrow." Leah started, during dinner.

The Hall of Famer looked at his younger daughter, not really surprised by her idea. Both, Ted and his wife, were positive Leah would want to go down to Atlanta before going back on the road. After all, who knew when she would return home.

"You're driving alone?" Melanie asked, visibly concerned about the long drive.

"I'll be fine, mom." Leah tried her best to tranquilize the older woman. "It's not the first time I've made the drive by myself."

"She'll be fine, Mel. I'm sure." Ted intercepted the conversation, rubbing his wife's arm. "You're not taking Jody though, are you?"

"No, it's too long of a drive." Leah told her father. "Plus, I'm going out early - if I leave by six, I'll get to Atlanta around one in the afternoon and I'll be back around ten - safe and sound."

"We'll keep Jody, enjoy the last few days with our grandson." Ted smiled, looking over towards Jody, who stood on the right side of Leah completely oblivious to the current conversation.

"Thanks, you're the best." Leah smiled, before silently returning to her food.

* * *

Six in the morning and Leah was starting her car. She had a long day ahead of her and she didn't want to return home very late, so her best choice was to get up when the sun was still caving his way out. She stopped by a coffee house two blocks away from her parents house and ordered a _caffè latte with extra sugar. _All help was needed to keep her very awake.

Even though the long drive, Leah was happy to have the chance to head back to Atlanta, Georgia. She was born there, that was her hometown and that had been home up until she was seven. It wasn't an easy year! She lost her biological parents at age seven, after a fatal car crash. Her mother Michelle was Melanie's best friend and once she gave birth to the brunette, Melanie was named Leah's godmother.

So when the little girl lost her parents, Melanie and Ted took her in, taking her to Mississippi. She was pratically raised there but eventually, they would take her to Georgia - because that was good for the young girl, it helped keeping the memories alive.

She learned everything from them, they were more then uncles or friends, they were family and they were mom and dad. It was a natural process, and the young girl just allowed herself to call mom and dad to Melanie and Ted - yet, she never once forgot about Michelle and Tom. To her, she simply had two dads and two mothers. And that was fine.

Leah arrived to the cemetery around one in the afternoon, immediately leading herself to her parents grave. Once the brunette was there, she left a bouquet of roses on top of it and kneeled down, as comfortably as she could.

"Hey mom, dad." Leah started slowly. The twenty-six years old had always found it hard to start talking to them.

"I came down here to say goodbye - for a while, I mean." Well, that wasn't the greatest beggining. "I took the job. I'm going back on the road this saturday - I'm heading to Texas."

"Jody is coming with me - I could never leave him for so long, God knows when I'll be coming home again." Leah explained, moving her hair out of her face and closing her jacket as she protect herself from the cold.

"I'm happy I took the job I am but you know, this whole mess with Jon.." Leah trailed off, leaving the rest out in the open. Talking to her dead parents about it all didn't really help the situation, not at all.

"Well, you know I'm concerned but I'll work something out." The brunette decided to leave it that and just changed the subject entirely. "I'm GM. That's the storyline - I'm happy about that, it will give me time to work on the ring some more before I actually get put in matches."

"Phil, Jay and Layla are helping me train - I feel like I should learn some new moves, I just need to bring something new to the table." Jon's offer to help her train lingered in her mind for a second to long but Leah choose to ignore it and push it right to the back of her mind.

"Well, I guess Leah DiBiase is officially back."

Leah smiled, her hand running through the pictures of her parents on the grave. When she signed with WWE, Ted had told her she could use the DiBiase name - he had actually insisted she did so, if that was what she wanted - because for all that counted, she was his daughter.

Leah felt like she should, she needed to. Because, what other way did she have to thank Ted and Melanie for everything they had done for her, other than to do justice to their name?

* * *

Friday had come rather soon after the long day Leah had in Atlanta. Her bags were done since the weekend before when she had dropped Jody in Mississippi. Most of her stuff were still at her and Phil's place in Chicago. The two had moved in together back in late 2009 and things worked good for them - even when Leah was worried things would change when she gave birth to Jody, they didn't. Phil loved the little boy and Jody couldn't like Phil anymore than he already did.

Leah watched Jody play in the living room with a few of his stuffed animals as she got his bottle ready. The kitchen watch marked 10:33 am when her phone vibrated in the balcony. Leah walked over to it as a picture of Jay and her sparkled in the screen.

"Missing me already, Reso?" Leah grinned as she held her phone pressed against her left ear.

"Not to much, no." She heard the Canadian reply and couldn't help but shake her head at the greeting they shared. "What's up?"

"Getting Jody's bottle ready." Leah announced, checking on the milk she was warming. "What about you guys?"

"Phil and I are waiting on Lay before we head out. We're about to go to the gym." Jay told her.

Leah put the phone on speaker as she finished Jody's milk. "Always waiting on that girl. Some things never change."

"You're on speaker and I can hear you." Leah heard the voice of the British diva at distance. "I'm here these two are the ones who don't get up from their beds."

"We've been waiting on you for half an hour." Leah heard Phil shout in the back and couldn't help but chuckle - God did she miss them.

"Well seems like you're all there, up and ready so get your asses to the gym and stop annoying me." Leah told the three. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm a mom, I've got stuff to do other than listen to you three."

"See, I told you she was gonna be a bitch." Phil kept on shouting in the back. "Never call that girl in the morning."

"I'm plenty pleasant at any time of the day.." Leah was interrupted by the laughters from the other side. "Oh, shut your mouths."

"We're gonna go now, girl." Layla spoke up, closer to the phone this time. "We'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you guys." Leah said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She left the phone on the same place and walked towards the living room with Jody's bottle.

"Jody." Leah called trying to get the two years old attention. Jody lifted his head so he could face his mother. "Momma's got your milk."

Leah left the bottle by the small table in front of the big television and picked the boy up, sitting him down in the couch. "You wanna see some tv while you eat?"

Jody nodded his head and Leah smiled, turning the television on and leaving it at a cartoons channel. She handed him his bottle and the two-year old held it with both hands as he lost himself in the cartoons playing.

Right then, Melanie walked in carrying a few bags from the supermarket. "Hey mom." Leah greeted the older woman and got up to help with the bags.

"Good morning. Jody woke you up?" Melanie questioned, handing her daughter a few of the bags.

Leah shrugged. "He was hungry." She looked once again to the boy on the couch before walking back in the kitchen and leaving the bags up in the counter. "Where's dad?"

"Outside, he's on the phone but he'll be in at any moment now." Melanie told her as the two started packing the groceries.

* * *

Later that day things were as quiet as they could be. Jody was sleeping in his bedroom, while Melanie watched some television by the living room and Ted read some book in his office. Leah herself, she had just took the moment to check her computer and take a look on twitter and stuff.

She read some articles about last monday's RAW. Almost a week had passed and she still hadn't checked out what people were saying about her return.

Overall and considering the thousands of messages she had gotten in past few days, fans were happy about her return and the idea of her being co-GM of RAW.

Leah herself, she was happy about her return - even with all her concerns - and about being able to be part of such a big storyline. Leaving her laptop on the small table in front of the couch, Leah left the living room area and went towards Ted's office. Knocking slowly, she opened the door just enough to take a look inside. "Dad?"

Ted's eyes shifted from the book he was reading at the moment towards the door where he saw the young girl. "Come in." The Hall of Famer closed his book leaving it on top of the big table and waited for the brunette to take a seat. "I haven't asked you, how was Atlanta yesterday?"

"It was alright." Leah shrugged simply. "I had lunch and then went to the cemetery - stood there for some time and then got back on the road home."

Ted simply nodded, deciding against pushing _that_ subject any further. He could tell something had been bothering his younger daughter but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it, so he just waited and hoped that she would come to him if she ever needed it. Hopefully, this was the case!

"I don't know what to do, dad." Leah let it out after a few moments of silence. Ted looked concerned at the outburst but remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. Leah got up from the chair and started pacing, back and forth. "Jody's coming with me and Jon's gonna be around - _all the time_."

Leah paused, stopping to face her father. "I have no way out of this. I got myself in a big mess and now I just don't know what to do."

"Sweetheart, you knew this would happen when you signed back with the company." Ted started, slowly getting up from his chair. "And you still went through with it."

"Have you considered, maybe you want to be able to tell Jon and end all of this?" The older man raised a question Leah was quite not sure how to answer. Had she considered that? Definitely not! Last thing she wanted right now was to tell Jon everything - she was not ready for that.

"When you showed up pregnant three years ago, I was obviously not happy Leah - you know that." Ted told her and Leah took a seat back in her chair. "You were twenty-three years old, you had your whole career ahead, your whole _life_ ahead of you."

Leah looked down, her mind wandering back to those times. "And then you told me you weren't planning to tell Jon. I supported you Leah, you are my daughter and I'll always support you in everything you do - but you knew where I stood when it came to Jon knowing the truth."

"I know you thought you were doing what was best to protect Jody and yourself, but you didn't think it through - and now, in the long run, you've got a big mess to sort out." The brunette looked her father in the eye. She knew the man hadn't agreed to her decision in the past, and now, he still thought the better was to tell Jon once and for all.

"I'm gonna tell you what I did back then." Leah closed her eyes, memories of the past coming up to her.

_"You're no one to hide a father from his son - but most importantly, you're no one to hide a son from his father."_

* * *

"We'll see you next week, then?" Melanie asked for the three hundred time as Leah sat in the chair beside her, flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Mom, I've told you I'll call you when I'm sure of the time I'll be able to fly to Mississippi." Leah replied, yet again. "I promise not to keep Jody away from you two for too long."

Melanie and Ted were both taking turns at saying goodbye to their grandson. It was quite a lovely picture to see, if Leah was the one to judge.

"You've got everything you need?" Ted asked, letting Melanie take Jody from his lap and looking over to his daughter.

"Yeah, don't worry." Leah nodded. "I brought everything I needed from Chicago last week, remember?"

The three got up from their chairs when the last call to Leah's plane was comunicated. Saying her goodbyes to Ted and to Melanie, Leah took Jody in her hands and the two walked away - waving back from afar at the couple of worried parents. Even with her living in Chicago, Leah would spend a lot of time down in Mississippi with her parents, and now that she would go back on the road, they all knew the opportunities to see each other would be a whole lot less.

It was a small flight. In about 1h30min, they would be in Austin, Texas. Jody was asleep for most of the flight, which allowed Leah to just go through the magazine she was previously trying to read.

Once the two arrived to _Austin-Bergstrom International Airport_, Leah and Jody were suprised by a little welcome committee. Aparently, Jay, Layla, and Phil's flight had arrived not so long ago and knowing the time Leah was catching hers, they just decided to wait on her and the little boy.

"Uncle Phil." Jody was the first one to notice the three waiting on them and immediately protested on Leah's lap for her to let him go. Leah smiled, handing Phil the two-year old.

"You guys didn't need to come pick us up." Leah told them, as she gave Jay and Layla a hug.

"We got here like an hour ago - our flight was delayed." Jay told her. "We knew you would arrived around this time so we just decided to wait for you."

Leah nodded, turning to Phil and Jody. Phil was great with the boy. The two were incredibly close, probably because since his birth Jody lived with Phil (well, for most of the time he was on the road but still).

Phil gave Jody to Layla and the boy wrapped his arms around the petite brunette. She felt truly blessed to have such good friends who were always so present in her life and so sweet to her boy. Phil gave the Georgia native a hug as Layla and Jay both talked with Jody.

"How was your flight?" Phil asked, one arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders.

"It was fine, it was a short one so." Leah replied, shrugging her shoulders. "How was yours?"

"Delayed." Phil told her the same Jay had. Leah knew that must had annoyed the hell out of the Straight Edge superstar. He hated having his flights delayed - there was a big part of the reason he had bought a bus, yet sometimes, he would fly with the rest of them.

Layla and Jay took Jody to the rental car they had while Phil stayed with Leah and helped with her luggage. They met back in the car around fifteen minutes later and drove back towards the hotel most superstars were staying.

They all settled in Layla and Leah's hotel room after the boys dropped their luggage by the room they were both sharing.

"Did you talk with Ted?" Jay asked, taking a seat on top of Leah's bed. Her and Layla had just opened their luggage and were taking off some dresses not to get them all wrinkled.

"No, he was in Florida with Kristen and Tate." Leah replied, knowing exactly Jay was refering to her older brother.

"Have you talked to him?" Layla questioned, looking over to the single mom in the room. "You know, since returning?"

"Yeah, I talked to him on the phone." Leah shrugged. "He called home and I was the one to pick up. He's not to happy about it - mainly because of the situation with Jon."

"We all knew where Ted stood in this whole thing." Phil called out, walking out of the bathroom with Jody. "He never agreed to it in the first place."

The conversation died there now that Jody was in the room, but the topic didn't leave Leah's head. Ted was never a big fan of Jon and didn't like it one bit when Leah showed up pregnant and decided to not tell Jon about it. He always thought she should have told him and Jon should have faced his responsabilities.

Now that Leah was back, Ted didn't like it either. Now, he thought Leah and Jody didn't need Jon in their lives. _"You've spent almost three years without that bastard, you don't need him in your life now."_ - Ted's words.

While Phil, Layla and Jay avidly thought Leah should come clean. Ted didn't share that opinion now, not at all. Her mother, she would support Leah in everything the brunette decided, which had her thankful. Her father, she knew he would always be there but she also new that if the decision had been his, she would have told Jon back when she found out about the pregnancy.

Leah, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do at this point. She knew that once she was back in the same company as him, there was no lying anymore but she was not ready to tell Jon. She didn't know how he was now but back then, the guy was a mess.

Leah didn't need that guy in Jody's life - or in her life for that matter. What Leah needed was someone steady and ready to be a father figure to Jody. She just wasn't sure if Jon was that exactly.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Jon corners Leah.**

**She makes her presence known as the GM in Austin's RAW.**

**Jody questions Phil on a hard subject.**

**Review! Favourite! Follow!**


	4. Down Memory Lane

**I'm very sorry for uploading this so late. This month is really hard for me because I've got finals so I'm usually deep in the books all the time. I also had a really tough time writing this one and I'm really not very content with it, but I hope you'll be able to enjoy it. You've got a glimpse back at how Leah and Jon met and 'that' special night.**

**I'm also really excited to tell you that we're coming close to the moment where Leah will confess it all and tell Jon the true so, stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all the support, I love to read your reviews so please keep on leaving them.**

**- Reese**

* * *

_Leah texted Drake the day she arrived in town. She was working a show in the same city Drake was in and she definitely wanted to catch up with her old friend. Drake invited her right then to the IWP show he was working - at the time, he was the IWP champion and nothing had Leah prouder then watching her friends succeed, so of course she would go see him that night._

_Drake picked her up and she drove with him to the show. She hadn't been around in a long time and was loving to catch up not only with Drake, but every guy she had met over the years in the indie circuit that she hadn't seen in a while._

_Leah was talking to a few guys when a taller guy she had never met before joined the group. He was extremely sexy, Leah wouldn't deny it - he had the most perfect blue eyes and his dirty blonde hair fell back in front of his eyes as rested his hands deeper in his jeans pockets. _

_"Who's the chick?" He asked when he put his eyes on Leah, noticing the smaller brunette. His eyes run up and down her body as he didn't make any effort to hide the fact he was totally checking her out. Drake shook his head at his friend's behavior._

_"Leah, Leah Stevens. Nice to meet you." Leah politely said, helding her hand out for him to shake. He looked at it for an instant and then right back at her. Slowly, staring at her with a smirk on his face, he took her hand in his. _

_"The pleasure is all mine, princess." Leah scoffed at the nickname. Princess! She did not like it, it made her sound weak, like a porcelain doll. "I've already heard so much about you."_

_"Leah, this is Jon." Drake introduced earning a nod from Leah. "I'm fighting this one tonight."_

_Leah smirked turning to Jon, "Oh, so you're the one getting your ass kicked." _

_Jon chuckled at the brunette along with Drake and the couple of guys who remained with them. "I can see why you keep her around." Jon told Drake before turning back to face Leah. "She's a bunch of joy."_

_Leah smiled at the boy as the group engaged in conversation._

_She saw him again before his match. He and Drake were main-eventing and Leah was sitting in the back. She walked past him right when he was getting ready to walk in and just called out to wish him luck. _

_Jon winked displaying a small smirk towards the girl as she rolled her eyes. They had just met and Leah could tell she would get along with the guy just fine. He was the cocky jackass type but Leah couldn't say she was hating to be around him._

_He did won the match and as soon as he got to the back Leah was the first person he came to. She was right there waiting for Drake when she noticed Jon walking up to her - the IWP championship in his hands. _

_"See, who kicked who's ass?" Jon murmured against her hear as she shook her head. _

_"Good job out there. You didn't completely suck." Leah teased him. He held his newly won championship in front of her._

_"Well, I won didn't I?" He smirked, letting his title on top of the table next to them. Resting his body against the wall as Leah turned to face him, standing right in front of him, Jon pushed her to him by the waist._

_Leah bit on her bottom lip as she stared at him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as the other rested next to his body. He smirked as she put her hands in his chest to stop him. "You're all sweaty, it's really gross." _

_"I can change that really quick, just let me take a shower and then… we could get out of here." Jon smirked, his hand grabbed onto hers. "What do you say? Just the two of us?"_

_Leah smirked and got closer to his face - one catching the two like this would say they were a couple or were at least getting ready for a heated make out session. __"You wish." Leah got out of his hold and walked away, making her way to where she knew she would find Drake. She turned her head back once and caught the boy still staring at her before getting surrounded by a group of girls._

* * *

Leah got out of the elevator in the sixth floor - Phil and Jay's room floor - as she played with the key card from their room in her hands. Both Phil and Jay were in her room (two floors up) along with Layla and Jody, who was still asleep. The brunette had just gotten back from a small meating on the hotel lounge with David Kapoor, the creative head writer for RAW, who wanted to go through some small last minutes change to Leah's addcition to this new power struggle storyline.

Phil had asked her to pick up his phone from his room on her way back up. So there she was, opening the door to the room 632. She didn't thought she would take much time so she left the door wide open as she entered the room and started her search.

Just a few minutes in she heard footsteps behind her. "Your room is a mess, dude. I can't find the damn phone."

Jon leaned against the wall, a smirk playing on his lips as he waited to see how longer she would go until she noticed it wasn't Phil or Jay she was talking with.

"You've been here two days and there's cleaning service - how can you guys do so much of a mess?" She finally turned around, stopping abrumptly as she noticed Jon standing there in front of her. "Uh, I thought you were Phil."

"Sorry to disappoint darling." He stepped away from the wall, never losing the stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Punk."

"He's not here. I'll tell him you're looking for him." She gave him a small smile, hoping that was the end of their short encounter.

It wasn't.

He stood put, looked her up and down. Even though Jon had seen her over the years a few times, this was the first time he really took a minute to look at her, up and close. Leah wasn't oblivious to his stare on her, yet she chose to ignore it.

Jon kept on watching as the girl move around the room, looking for the small object. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander throught her legs, with her little high waisted shorts not leaving much to imagination. A grey t-shirt she had tied around her waist and a pair of grey sneakers complimented the outfit, and Jon decided right then he liked it.

Leah abruptly stopped and simply looked at him for a few seconds before speaking up. "If you're gonna stay here, at least help out."

Jon didn't reply and simply walked up to the brunette. Leah, of course, didn't appreciate it when he stepped into her personal space and walked back with each step he took closer to her. That was until her back hit one of the bedroom walls and then she was pretty much in between the sword and the wall.

"Why didn't you call?" Jon asked out of nowhere, but Leah knew exactly what he meant. She tried to step away from him, mostly to avoid the question but Jon blocked her way with his arm. "You're not avoiding this, Leah."

Leah looked up at him and sighed, resting her head against the wall. "What do you want me to say?"

"We slept together and then you ice me the fuck out of your life." Leah could feel Jon tense up as they moved further into the subject she had been avoiding for three years. "I called you and I texted you - a lot of times - you never once replied to me."

"Look, I had a lot in my plate at that time." Leah carefully picked her words, not wanting to tell him anything she couldn't explain further. "I was focusing on getting back in the ring and -"

"And you quit." Jon interrupted her. By his angered tone Leah knew he wasn't buying any of the stuff she was giving him. "Why did you quit?"

"It was personal, really - and it had nothing to do with you." Leah cut him short. "The thing is, we slept together and I knew you - I just didn't think it would make much of a difference if I kept being around or not."

"That's a load of bullshit." Jon told her. "We were friends. You weren't some ring rat or some girl I picked at a bar - you weren't_ just_ another girl."

Leah looked away, avoiding Jon's face as much as she could. Still, Jon was right there and that was the closest she had been to the man in three years. She never expected to feel the mix of feelings she was - mostly, she didn't expect to feel the chills she felt in her stomach.

"You knew I cared about you - you never believed it when I told you before that night but you knew I did." Jon brought his hand to her chin and made sure Leah was facing him this time around. "And then we slept together and you walked out, you fucking left me hanging."

"You make it seem like we were gonna be together after that night. We wouldn't!" Leah could sware she saw the hurt in his eyes. "You weren't gonna change and you would still fuck every girl that opened her legs for you. We wouldn't have worked!"

Jon eased up and Leah walked away from him, creating much needed space between the two. Being with Jon was never easy to the brunette - not now, not back then. From their first meeting Leah knew Jon was the typical bad boy, the typical player - and he always made his attempts with her even if things never got further between them until a few months after.

When Jon stole their first kiss, that seemed to open a door to a whole new dynamic to their relationship - a new dynamic where some kisses may have happened occasionally. And then she got injured and Jon was just a good friend showing up at her door - and then, he wasn't.

* * *

_Those were the last few days of February yet and Chicago, that year, was as cold as January had been. It had been snowing all day, with a few drops of rain ocasionally. Right now, it was rather calm. _

_Leah's cell marked eight pm when the brunette sat one of the kitchen's chairs - her laptop resting on top of the counter as she watched a new episode of 'Breaking Bad' while having dinner. Since her injury she had done a lot of catching up on series in between physical therapy, after all, time was something she had lots of at the moment. _

_She was relived she was getting back on the road in two weeks, because in all honesty, any more time and the 22 year old would loose it. She hadn't expected to be out for such a long time - it was a freaking broken wrist - but of course she would be unlucky enough to have it doing some bad damage in her bone. _

_Two months. Two freaking months before she would return to the road. That, if her bone structure had done enough healing. _

_It was an accident. She landed badly on the floor when she was facing Maryse in a singles match during a house show. She returned to Chicago and started physical therapy there - with her parents coming to Chicago and spending some time with the brunette._

_Now that they had returned to Mississippi and Phil was on the road, Leah felt really lonely so she turned to tv shows. She was finishing her meal when her phone vibrated. She smiled at the single name showing up on her screen. _

_Pressing the green button, she held her phone against her right ear. "Hey."_

_"Where are you?" The familiar male voice on the other side questioned._

_"I'm home, in Chicago." Leah told him. "Where are you?"_

_"In Chicago." _

_Leah smiled and instantly got up from the chair she was currently sitting in and walked up to the front windows, taking a look outside. She could see Jon, holding his phone to his ear and leaning against the light lamp in front of her place_

_"What are you doing here?" Jon looked up towards the window and saw Leah. She smiled and gave him a little wave - one that she got back. _

_"I was around. I knew you were here." Jon replied, not loosing eye contact with her. "How's the wrist?"_

_"Why don't you come up?" Leah walked away from the window and in a few seconds was in front of the door, next to the interfone. Downstairs, Jon smirked as he opened the door. Running up a few stairs, Jon was in front of Leah's door in no time . _

_She opened it, her phone still pressed to her right ear and, right then, Jon noticed the little tape around her left - injured - wrist. She hung up the phone and stepped aside so he could walk in. "This is a surprise."_

_"I just wanted to check on you." Jon told her, passing by her and kissing her cheek. _

_"Really?" Leah questioned, leaning against the now closed door. "Because you could have called, you didn't have to come all the way to Chicago."_

_"Yeah, well, I wanted to see your beautiful face." He could have sworn he saw a light blush creep on her face._

_Jon smirked and took a step closer to the brunette. The place was relatively warm and nothing compared with the cold wind from outside. Leah wore a white sweater with classic black navy stripes and a bold red pair of shorts, her hair up in a little ponytail and no make up at all. Jon thought she looked beautiful, even at her simplest._

_"You wanna eat dinner with me?" Leah asked, walking into the kitchen area. _

_"Is it real food or one of those salads you insist on eating?" Jon asked, following her._

_"Shut up! My salads are great." Leah rolled her eyes as Jon took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the kitchen counter. Leah got another plate from one of the cabinets, along with a cup, knife and fork, placing it all in front of Jon._

_"Go ahead, take whatever you want." Leah told him, pointing to the pan beside him. _

_She returned to her seat, besides Jon and started eating once again. Jon served himself and started to eat as well. "What were you watching?" Jon asked, pointing with his fork towards her laptop._

_"Breaking Bad." Leah told him._

_"Since when do you watch that?" _

_"Since my parents left and Phil is on the road and I'm stuck in here." Leah rambled on, frustrated with her situation. "So you know, since last month."_

_Jon chuckled. "You're almost back on the road, don't fucking loose it now."_

_"Easy for you to say." _

_The brunette complained for the last time before their subject changed towards Jon's work at CZW where he had just won the CZW World Heavyweight Championship a couple of weeks ago. Jon was extremely pasionate about wrestling and in that, Leah related to him deeply._

_She smiled, listening to him talk about the next match he was gonna have. They had both finished eating and Leah got up, grabbing her plate and taking it to the sink. Jon helped out the younger girl, taking his own plate and walking behind her._

_"Well, I'm sure you're gonna steal the show, while you keep the title." Leah turned to him, leaning against the balcony._

_"I know I will. I always do, princess." Jon flashed a smirk her way, taking a step closer to her. Leah playfully rolled her eyes, the smile on her lips never vanishing. "You're beautiful, you know?"_

_"Jon." Leah looked down, smiling a little embarrassed. _

_Jon closed the distance between the two, one hand resting against the balcony and the other in her waist. "I can't stop thinking about you - not since I kissed you."_

_Leah bit her bottom lip. So that was it. Leah remembered like it was yesterday - Jon had kissed her for the first time back in September of last year, after accusing her once again, of having feelings for Drake. Then again some time later when she finally saw him. And then now, here he was getting ready to do it again and Leah, she didn't find herself minding the slightest about it._

_Jon pressed his body against hers and she was smashed against the balcony. His eyes on her lips and by the playful smirk on them Leah knew for sure he could feel her heart beat faster and faster. _

_His lips met her own and Leah couldn't help but let out a single moan of pleasure escape when his tongue found entrance to her mouth. She wouldn't deny the attraction she felt for the guy. It had always been there! _

_They didn't stay put for long and pretty soon, without breaking the kiss, they made their way upstairs to her room - a few bumps and some laughs shared on the road there. Jon opened the door to her room, with one of his hands as they both walked into the room still consumed in the passionate kiss. Both his arms were wrapped around her waist, pressuring her to him. Leah had one hand in his arm and the other one carefully on his face._

_They broke the kiss, Jon stopped to look at any reactions from Leah - something that told him to back down or to stop. _

_"Are you okay?" Jon cupped her face with both his hands. Leah nodded, with a smile. "Do you trust me?" _

_"You know I do, Jon." Leah's fingers traced down his cheek and meet at his chin, her eyes peeking down to his lips._

_Jon kissed her lips again, his hands getting an hold of her sweater as he slowly took it off. He looked at her, only in her bra as she awkwardly looked down. His hands cupped her face and she smiled, biting on her lip and taking his own shirt off before he kissed her again. _

_Leah's arms wrapped around her neck, as she allowed her hands to get lost in his messy dirty blonde hair. He slowly undid her bra, letting it fall on the floor._

_They both fell on the bed, with Leah underneath him. His lips went to her neck, placing soft kisses all over it. Leah let her head fall back and closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure at his touch. Slowly, she moved her right hand down his abs, stopping only when she reached to his jeans. _

_They came off right after and soon, so did Leah's shorts. His hands run down her body, as his mouth went over to her right breast - placing kisses on it and sucking on her erect nipple - before he moved to her left one and did exactly the same. Leah moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed and her right hand running through his hair._

_Leah had her small white laced pants - ones that matched the bra that was probably down on the floor somewhere. Jon's hands moved up Leah's legs, stopping between her tights. "Jon." Leah gasped when he slowly slid his hand into her panties, his lips finding hers again and pressing against them just hard enough._

_Soon enough both her panties and his boxers were nowhere to be found, Leah's legs opened for him. He grinned at the sight and pushed the head between the lip, slowly pushing in. _

_"Fuck." Jon breathed out. "You're so fucking perfect." _

_He pulled out and pushed back in a couple of time, slowly before they both picked up the right pace. Leah smiled, smashing her lips against Jon's, a single moan escaping them._

_"You are beautiful." Jon lowly whispered against her lips and somehow that just made Leah get more and more into him. He was close - Leah knew it when he started going harder and harder._

_"Fuck, fuck Leah." He groaned, his lips smashing against hers. He pulled out, rolling beside her. Leah faced the ceiling, trying to calm herself before she rolled on her right side, turning to the boy beside her. _

_"That was pretty amazing." Jon told her and Leah couldn't help the big smile showing on her face._

_She rolled on her elbows, being now on top of him. Jon smirked, his hands rubbing her arms. "You're pretty great." Leah pecked Jon's lips before moving to her side of the bed and picking Jon's shirt from the floor._

_She sat and put it on before getting up and turning to face Jon, who intensely watched her, now sitting by the side of the bed. "Your birthday is in a couple of months." He said, pulling Leah to him, his arm around her waist. "We should do something."_

_Leah smiled, teasingly. "Are you asking me out?"_

_"Are you saying yes?" Jon smirked._

_Leah shook her head, amused. The brightest smile playing on her lips. "I am."_

_"That's good to know, for future reference to when I actually ask you out." Jon's infamous smirk was hateful as the brunette moved away from his hold._

_"You're an ass." Leah exclaimed, quite amused and ready to get away from the bed and him._

_"Come here." Jon grabbed Leah by the wrist, pushing her back to him. Leah chuckled, falling on top of Jon as they both fell down on the bed. "I am asking you out."_

_Leah smiled, biting down on her bottom lip before she felt his lips on hers again._

* * *

Leah stood in Jon's opposite side. They weren't moving or talking, they were just there - staring at each other. Leah broke the eye contact first, turning her back on him and continuing her search for Phil's phone, like nothing had happened just before.

She found it on the floor, underneath a few clothes. Grabbing it and saving it on her jeans back pocket, she made an attempt to leave the room. No words! Jon, obviously stepped in front of her.

"Let me go, Jon." Leah sighed, taking a step to her right. Jon did too, following her then to the left. "Just... get out."

"This between us is far from over Leah and -." Jon was cut short when Leah viciously interrupted him.

"There's no us."

"You can't keep ignoring me forever, you'll eventually have to speak to me." Jon took one step towards her, closing any small distance between the two.

"Unfortunately for you - today's not that day."

Leah stared at him for a few seconds before stepping away from the guy and finally making it to the door.

"I asked you out." Jon turned around, his face now facing the door where Leah stood, her back turned to him. Leah sighed, unsure of what to say or do - the last thing she needed was for him to see her cry and at this rate, she could tell she was close to dropping the very first tears.

"Close the door when you leave." She simply told him before opening it and walking away.

Jon stood put in the room for a few more minutes while Leah practically ran to the elevator, just to get as far from him (and as fast) as she possibly could. Once the doors closed and she was alone inside it, the first few tears she had been holding back started to fall.

She knew the conversation she just had with Jon was far from being the worst one they'd have, yet the brunette could not keep her cool after talking about things that happened between them before she found out about her pregnancy.

Before that, the two of them were just close friends who were having fun. After, they were two friends - with completely different personalities and lifestyles - that had a one night stand and now were going to have a kid.

Arriving to the sixth floor, Leah walked in slow paces to her room, wiping the falling tears with her free hand. She opened the door and all three heads inside turned to see the brunette.

"Here." She simply said throwing the phone at Phil.

"Have you been crying?" Jay asked, getting up and taking a few steps closer to the single mom.

"Jon's in your room - he's looking for you." Leah said directed at Phil, stepping away from Jay.

Phil walked up to her, suddenly all of them realizing what had Leah like this in the first place. "I'm sorry. I forgot I made plans to go to the gym with him this morning."

"It's fine." Leah told him, shrugging the subject away like it didn't matter at all. "You should go though - don't keep him waiting too long."

Phil nodded, kissing her cheek before walking up to the door. "Are you coming man?" Jay nodded and kissing Layla and Leah's cheeks, he walked out after Phil.

"Alright, how was it?" Layla asked as both women sat down in Leah's bed.

"Awful. He kept asking why I didn't return his calls or texts - or why I quit back then."

Layla sighed, taking Leah's hands in hers. A failed try to confort her as Leah burst out into tears. "Hey, everything is going to be fine." The English native cupped the other woman's face, cleaning her tears with both her thumbs. "You're going to be fine - you're gonna need to tell him the truth, but you'll be fine."

"I promise you will."

* * *

In less than fifteen minutes the show was starting and Leah was in the opening segment along with Brad, Cena and Bryan. Leah had just left the hair and make up room, and now ready to go out there, she sat in one of those big boxes backstage.

Last week the reaction fans gave her was great but this week was the real thing. Last week, she said one line in a promo - this week, she was making the first segment about her impact as a GM. She was beyond excited!

Wearing a black dress with a light grey blazer and high heels in that same grey tone, her hair was straightened down. She got up when one of the producers walked past her with the five minute notice.

Jon walked past her with Reigns and Rollins beside him but didn't even acknowledge her at all. Leah sighed, her mind lingering back to their encounter this morning. Things between them were far from good and Leah didn't want that at all. But in all honesty, she had gotten to the point where she didn't even knew what she wanted anymore.

"Hey." She recognized the voice of the perky bella twin behind her and turned around to face the diva. "You okay?"

Leah nodded and tried her best to send a smile down her way. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Brie started and Leah nodded, letting the twin know she had her full attention. "Look, I know we're not really close. I mean, we didn't really talk before I started dating Bryan and when I did you had already left the company."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, somehow we never really spoke much before you started seeing him."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Bryan brought it up after we saw you last week and I just thought we could get together some time, get to know each other." Brie smiled at the other brunette. "Bryan helds you in high esteem so I guess you can't be that bad."

"Geez, thanks." Leah chuckled teasingly, earning a laughter of the older woman.

"Leah!" The two of them heard the calling and turned towards the voice. Brad signaled not from to far that it was time.

Leah turned to face Brie, shooting her an apologizing look. "I really have to go fulfill my GM duties." She smiled, "Text me sometime or so."

Brie nodded and Leah walked away to meet up with Brad. The two walked out to the ring together, fans immediately reacting to the two.

* * *

_When the show started, Leah and Brad stood in the ring - a contract signing was to take place for the WWE Championship match at SummerSlam between John Cena and Daniel Bryan._

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the co-GM's of RAW Leah DiBiase and Brad Maddox."_

_"Tonight's RAW is live from Austin, Texas.." The crowd got on their feet, cheering for their town. "Of course, there's no one more Texas than the sheriff of Monday Night Raw...ME!" _

_Leah leaned against the ropes, chuckling at the words coming out of her partner's mouth. "Last week I made the epic, outside the box decision to allow John Cena to choose his own opponent for SummerSlam. And tonight, we're going to have the contract signing for the SummerSlam WWE championship match."_

_"So please, welcome to the ring the WWE champion John Cena." John Cena came out to a very mixed reaction. Once in the ring, he nodded at Brad before walking over to Leah and kissing her hand. Leah gave him a smile and a small nod as the man made his way to one of the chairs._

_"John! John!" The crowd soon erupted in 'Yes!' cheers but Brad kept on speaking. "Before we get all this..."_

_"Hold on! Let them talk! Let them talk this is Monday Night Raw!" John interrupted, listening to the chants out of the WWE Universe. "Okay, Brad..what's on your mind?" John asked once things were more settled down._

_"John, before we get all this contract signing..that is obviously a curiosity factor behind your decision that needs to be addressed." Brad started. "You had the opportunity to choose from any superstar..why Daniel Bryan?"_

_"That's an easy one, I choose Daniel Bryan because of you." John replied as a smug smirk appeared on Brad's face. "You let me choose any WWE superstar to face me, I listened to the WWE Universe and the choice was really clear in my mind."_

_"John, why was that decision so clear for you?" Brad interrogated. "Some people would say you choose him because your certain you will defeat him, some people would say that you're clearly much bigger and much stronger than he is, some people -"_

_Leah walked up to Brad, taking the microphone from his hands. Brad shockingly looked at her. "Well, some people would say you're not exaclty man enough to run this show and here you are, right sheriff?" Leah mocked, earning the cheers out of the crowd. "Let's cut to the chase Brad, all this accusations you're making are purely out of fear. You're afraid Mr. McMahon won't be happy with you, yet you made the decision to let John chose his opponent and now you're gonna live with it." Leah stopped, looking at Brad._

Phil sat in front of the tv, proudly looking on at Leah in the ring. She looked great, like she was back in her right environment. Next to him, Jody stood attentively watching his mother on the screen. Layla had just left the two to go talk with the other divas and Jay was getting ready for his match after so Phil was on his own with the 2 year old.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome..Daniel Bryan." Leah introduced, handing the microphone to Brad and once again taking the place she was in just before when she was finished._

_Daniel Bryan made his entrance while Brad argued with Leah about what had just happened. "Geez Brad, it seemed to me you were saying I don't deserve a shot at that title." Daniel spoke - interrupting the discussion - pointing at the championship standing at the table. "But these people seem to disagree with you." Daniel said sitting down on the free chair._

"Uncle Phil?" Phil turned his head to the boy who remained quietly staring at the tv. "Why hasn't daddy came to see me yet?"

Phil definitely wasn't expecting Jody to ask something like this. He didn't know what to say, he just didn't. Jody was a little boy but of course he had asked about his father in the last couple of years. Leah had eventually told Jody the truth, not wanting to lie to the boy.

_"Daniel Bryan do you really think you have earned or even deserve a shot at that championship at SummerSlam? Why do you think John Cena selected you to be his opponent -"_

_"Easy, easy there little man." John said, getting up. "You wanna know why John Cena selected Daniel Bryan you be man enough to ask John Cena." Brad nodded but remained silent as Leah shook her head in the back unimpressed. "Daniel, I choose you for this match because this dumbass and the dumbasses he works for.. a lot of times are afraid to see God given ability even when it's beared and staring them in the face." John stopped, signing the contract in front of him. _

She was in their place with Jody watching one of raw's episodes and when Jody asked about his dad, Leah pointed out Jon. She told the blue eyed boy that his dad was just really busy but that he would come to see him as soon as he possibly could - and after that, Jody was just so happily waiting for his dad to show up sometime.

_"Daniel I selected you to this match because you earned it and you deserved it, but I'm gonna prove you that even the best..isn't good enough." John finalized. As the crowd cheered his name, Daniel signed the contract. As soon as Daniel finished and was about to speak, Brad interrupted him._

_"There you have it ladies and gentleman, it's official -"_

_"NO!NO!NO!" Daniel screamed. "You don't get to interrupt me. I've waited all my career for this and I've proven that I deserve it."_

Phil was never in favour of her telling the boy that, not if she wasn't planning to tell Jon about him anytime soon. It broke his heart to lie to the boy but he just couldn't bear the thought of breaking the little man's heart himself.

"Well, your daddy - he's been really busy, but I'm sure he'll come as soon as he can."

That was the best answer he could give him and he sure hoped that would be enough. He should have known better.

_"You really deserve it?" Brad asked more as a rethorical question. "You really do? Certainly, John Cena thinks so and even a very vocal minority of the WWE Universe does too... but not everyone does." Brad said. "That's why I'm giving you an opportunity to prove your critics wrong and to prove you deserve an opportunity at that championship."_

"Doesn't he wanna see me?"

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" Phil picked Jody up, sitting him in his lap.

_"And what better way to prove yourself than to have a match here tonight." Brad replied enthusiastically. "I'm sorry, did I say match? I meant matches, as in plural as in more than one." This caught Leah's attention who walked up to Brad. "Now if you ask me do I think you're going to prove yourself worthy tonight? NO! NO! NO!" Brad chanted as the WWE Universe along with Daniel started a chant of their own._

* * *

They went to commercial right after that, and Leah and Brad took the chance to leave the ring and head backstage.

"Well, that was pretty great." Brad told her as they had gotten backstage and were heading to their office.

"You thought so?" Leah asked with a smile. She had been so excited to get back in the ring, in front of the whole universe.

"Of course, you were direct to the point and it created some great tension between the two of us, which is obviously great - I'm gonna be the bad guy."

Leah chuckled. "Fans like me, what can I say?"

They met with one of the producers, the camera man was ready to shoot their next segment, right after they got back from the commercial break.

_Leah DiBiase and Brad Maddox are shown in their office backstage. Brad, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he watched an angry Leah pace around the office. "Are you gonna stop that anytime soon?"_

"Do you think daddy likes me?" Jody asked, so innocently just like any other boy his age would.

"Jody, your daddy loves you - I'm sure of it." Phil reassured the boy, planting a kiss on his head. "In no time he will be here to see you, okay?"

"Really?"

_Leah stopped in front of him, shaking her head. "Let's get one thing straight right here. We're partners!" Leah said, pointing between the two. "And the only reason I didn't stop that nonsense out there was because just by looking at Daniel, I knew he was more than happy to have those matches and prove everyone that he deserved this." _

_"Well, I -" Brad started._

_"You shut up!" Leah shouted at him. "I'm not done speaking. Now I will explain to you the concept of team. It means we will be making decisions together, as in plural, as in both of us." Leah mocked before walking out of the office and leaving Brad behind._

His face light up, a big smile on his lips. So e_xcited he was! _And Phil's heartbroken because he needed to lie right now.

"Of course."

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Phil talks to Jay about Jody.**

**Leah bumps into an old friend.**

**Jon tries to talk to Phil about Leah.**


End file.
